


until morning comes

by princetemerarem (LocketShoru)



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Age Difference, Bath Sex, Dd/Lg dynamics, F/M, Mild Kinks, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Lugonis, Vaginal Sex, sex pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocketShoru/pseuds/princetemerarem
Summary: Lugonis is more than aware of Violet's inability to stay around other people, even though it is safer to do so. When she does take the step to interact with him, well. He has to help her understand that it's always safe for her to do so.
Relationships: Pisces Lugonis/Original Female Character
Kudos: 10





	until morning comes

**Author's Note:**

> So! Here is my part of an art trade with @VioletThePisces on twitter! She requested some Violet/Lugonis in exchange for drawing me some surplice!Lugonis - her side of the trade can be found [here](https://twitter.com/VioletThePisces/status/1248327457981313030). This is definitely explicit, and among some of the trickiest fics I've ever written. Their dynamic is pretty interesting, especially once it gets steamy.  
> As for the content warnings; Violet is his adopted daughter as far as I understand, hence the warning for incest. At least, they're certainly referring to each other as father and daughter, so. I don't know too much about how DD/LG works, but I'm pretty sure that's how it goes, so.  
> Hope you like it, Violet! :D

He ran the brush through thick, wavy locks of damp red hair, focusing on rubbing soap through it. It didn’t do to not at least look presentable, certainly not when he had a few meetings in the morning that he needed to be present for. The temple was quiet at this time of night, and he had as much time as he’d like to bathe and put effort into his appearance. Albafica was out cold in his room, and had been for an hour, and Violet was somewhere to his left, haunting the temple corridors with her usual insomnia.

Lugonis finished brushing the soap through his hair and cupped some water in his hands, rinsing off the ends of his hair, which were prone to splitting and requiring a trim every few weeks. A shuffle murmured its way by the door and he looked up, attention focused in that direction. He didn’t really like fighting naked, but between that and something getting at his apprentices, he would rather fight naked and save them both.

Violet had paused in the doorway, her good eye wide and her pale cheeks suddenly flushed. Her cosmos was dark with mourning, for what he didn’t know, and surprise at catching him bathing. He sighed, and offered her a twitch of a smile.

“Are you all right?” he asked, hands still focused on his hair but the majority of his attention on her. He didn’t want to scare her off, like he was occasionally prone to doing. If he so much as implied it was a bad time, she would run off and he wouldn’t see her again for days, her presence known only by the disappearance of food and her cosmos still bright against the natural ley lines of it all.

She twisted her hands, nervous, opening her mouth to answer before shutting it again, looking down, breaking eye contact. Then she shook her head, refusing to look up again. Things so often weren’t all right with her, but getting her to tell him what was wrong was nigh impossible, and more difficult was getting her to let him help her. 

He dipped his head. “Come here,” he said softly, beckoning her forward. “If you’d rather not be alone, company is always fine. It can help soothe you from whatever thoughts keep plaguing you.” She looked up, her good eye wide in surprise, but she stepped over to him, discarding her shoes by the doorway before settling onto a dry spot of the edge of the bath. At his nod of encouragement - Athena knew it was difficult to get her to agree to anything but training - she settled down and stuck her ankles in the pool, focusing her gaze on the water.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, hands finishing with his hair. He waded over to her, the water’s surface just below his chest, resting his hand against the side as a guide. She shook her head, and he nodded. “That’s okay,” he answered in response. They often communicated like this, considering how little she was interested in actually talking back to him. He would make his concerns easy to answer, and she would generally just gesture or nod to answer. 

He focused his gaze on her, and she looked up, stare wide and uncertain. He took a breath, and gently reached out with a hand to stroke her hair. It wasn’t often out of its ponytail, but it was now, all wine-dark blue and palest white, tangled and messy. He reached for his brush, and ran it through her hair, taking care to be gentle and not to tug. Somewhat surprisingly, she leaned into the touch, closing her eye. Her cosmos flickered a little lighter, stars a little sharper on the air. 

It wasn’t often she was willing to get close to another person, less for the poison and more simply out of her own inability to come out of her shell. The good thing was that both he and Albafica had no interest on letting that stick: if she could be safely touched, they wanted the opportunity for any sort of contact. 

“You can come in, you know,” he remarked, in answer to the faint sparkle of her cosmos that hadn’t been there a moment beforehand. She would never have asked, but he knew her well enough to know the questions before she decided they were too bold of thoughts and ran away again. She looked up, blinking, the blush on her cheeks far more pronounced in the moonlight. Something about that was still bothering him, the way the Pisces Cloth had reacted to her appearance, the way her powers seemed to strengthen in the dark. She was ultimately, still a mystery, and he couldn’t have said what she would eventually become, or if she knew what that would be herself.

She opened her mouth to answer, biting her lip for just a moment before focusing on the water, her words soft and quiet and if not for the relative silence of the temple, would have been inaudible. “Are you sure you don’t mind…?” she asked. He nodded.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I did,” he replied, easily enough. He withdrew his hand and the brush from her hair, and she looked away again. She reached for the hem of her collar at the back of her neck, pulling her tunic off over her head. She withdrew from the water, undoing the drawstring at the hem of her pants and stripping of them, and her trousers underneath, before sliding into the pool. The water parted for her and he held still, watching her, arms tense for a moment that she might slip and require being caught.

It was almost surprising, how clumsy people could be, and if catching them meant he could hold them, well. Any opportunity without further danger was an opportunity he disliked missing out on. He held his breath ever so slightly, restraining from letting out a low whistle. He’d never seen her without clothes on, and in the moonlight, she was far more beautiful than he had previously noticed. She held still in the water, uncertain but with an added sparkle of something he didn’t quite understand, though he was fairly sure of what it was supposed to be. It was only surprising, coming from her.

He waded over a few steps, placing his hand carefully on her shoulder. She looked up, eye wide, holding very still. The water came halfway up her cleavage, and he focused his gaze on her face and not anywhere lower - the least he could do was be somewhat chivalrous about it, if he was going to get any farther. 

“It’s okay,” he murmured. “I’m not going to hurt you, Violet. You don’t have to be scared, and you don’t have to run from me.” She answered by eyeing his hand on her shoulder, and then wading closer the pace it took to press her face into one side of his chest, her cosmos sharp and a few shades lighter than it had been a moment previously. Her breath was warm and hesitant against his skin, and he shifted his position, turning his hip slightly more towards her. Her naked thigh brushed up against the side of his, and he didn’t need to make it awkward quite yet.

“I could use a distraction or five,” she muttered, leaning ever so slightly into him, her hands reaching up around his neck. “Anything to keep my mind away from all this…”

“Anything?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “There are several ways for distractions, my girl, depending on what kind you’re looking for.” There really wasn’t any point in being anything less than somewhat forward, at this point. Certainly not from how her skin felt against his, and how much blood he could feel inching downwards from his torso. It would be a miracle if she hadn’t noticed how he was reacting to her.

She looked up to meet his gaze, resting her chin against his chest. “I’ve never… I wouldn’t know how to even start,” she answered, before looking away again. He raised a hand and caught the edge of her chin, forcing her ever so slightly not to turn away from him.

“I do,” he said, calm and matter-of-fact. “If you would like to, I do believe I can soothe your thoughts well enough for the night. I’m not going to ask what’s wrong, you’ll tell me when you’ll tell me. But I can help.”

She caught his wrist with her hand, pulling it away from her face. He released her chin, his other hand carefully against her shoulder, holding still without freezing, allowing her to make the next move. She moved closer, ever so slightly, closed her eyes, and kissed him. It was barely a touch at all. He inclined his head downward and kissed her back, pressing his lips a little firmer to hers.

She relaxed in his arms, the tension slipping out of her as easily as breathing, allowing him to come to her. His hands drifted to her hips, pulling her in, shifting his hips back to face her. He didn’t break the kiss when her abdomen brushed up against his crotch, though heat rose to his cheeks and her cosmos, in the back of his mind, flared toward red from the still-dark blue that it usually was. He parted his lips, ever so slightly, brushing his tongue up against hers in a silent request. She acquiesced and parted her own, allowing him access into her mouth.

He had half a thought to lift her up onto his hips, run his kisses down her neck and leave marks upon the skin that suddenly smelled so sweet. She hadn’t smelled quite that good a moment ago, and now he couldn’t pull away from her even if he wanted to. He was a lot of things. Somewhat unfortunately, ‘jealous’ and ‘territorial’ were among them. He would never have allowed a slight against her or Albafica to pass them by without beating him first, and even then, the idea was against everything he was. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, rubbing it against hers, feeling her still and relax under his touch.

She let out a soft noise against his open lips, her hands curling against his neck. She didn’t move closer, only allowed him to pull her in, lifting her just a little off her feet so he didn’t have to lean down quite so much. Her body was smooth against his own, noting how the stiffness in his crotch brushed against her naked thigh, her breasts rubbing against his chest just enough to make his heart begin to race. He broke the kiss, pulling ever so slightly away from her to speak.

She spoke first, catching him ever so slightly off-guard. “I want…” she began, then swallowed, her voice soft and her usually-pale cheeks a deep red in the moonlight. He waited for her to finish, holding still without losing his grip on her. “Whatever you’re doing… I want that.” 

He smiled, slow and sharp and almost dangerous. He wasn’t, but her desires made it ever so much easier to fulfill his own. “Well, we’d best not dawdle,” he murmured in return, and lifted her up onto his hips, holding her by her ass, pleasant in his grip. She blushed, relaxing, keeping her grip around his neck to keep from falling. He leaned in again, pressing an open-mouthed kiss against her neck. She smelled so good, and she tasted almost as good, sweet and soft above hard, relaxed muscle. Violet let out a soft, audible gasp when his teeth met her flesh, indenting just enough to leave a mark. He wasn’t going to write his name on her, but she still belonged to him.

He moved lower, pulling her higher up his stomach, his mouth wandering down her neck to her collarbone, biting a little firmer. He waded over to the side, lifting her up until he could place her nicely on the edge of the pool, placing his palms firmly on each side of her open thighs, eyes closed and allowing his mouth to wander down her lithe, sweet-tasting body.

He lifted his hands to caress her chest, cupping her breasts as his mouth found her cleavage, pressing a soft bite between them, listening intently when she let out an audible, if soft, moan at the contact. Her cosmos flared a deeper red, sparkling with the inevitable lust. Oh, was he going to have fun tonight. He trailed his lips down one of her breasts, his mouth finding her nipple and beginning to gently suck, rolling it between his teeth. She moaned, just a little louder, her hands curling tight against the damp locks of hair against the back of his neck. He could almost feel himself stiffen with the need to pleasure her, to be pleasured with the charms he could all but taste coming off of her.

He caressed her other breast, his fingertips playing with her nipple, finding it all soft and supple underneath his touch. She moaned again and he released her, incapable of keeping the smile off of his lips between kisses. He moved farther down her body, his right hand slipping down to her hip and all but pushing her to lean back until she was laying down, naked underneath his touch. She lifted her head to look at him, her eye almost glazed over with lust, her thighs spread before him, the opening between them just an inch or two below his collarbone. 

He raised an eyebrow at her, pausing where he was. She flushed deeper, offering a shy smile, before relaxing and resting her head back down onto the floor. She trusted him with whatever he did next, allowed herself to be at his mercy for the ret of the night. He offered a smile she wouldn’t be able to see in return, and pressed a kiss to her navel, sliding his lips down her abdomen. He could feel the hard, relaxed muscle of her core under his kiss, finding her taste sweeter as he moved down her. She surely hadn’t tasted this good a moment beforehand.

He paused just at the top of her crotch, sliding his hands to her thighs and holding them firmly apart, allowing him the access he would need. He took a breath, deep enough to ensure he wouldn’t need to rise for air for a few moments, and pressed a gentle, but biting kiss to the top of her labia, just at the part where it split. She let out a moan, soft but wanton, her hands still hanging onto his hair. He moved lower, pressing another kiss to her clit, feeling her squirm under him and holding her thighs firmly apart, restraining her from smacking him in the side of his neck with her knee. 

He pulled back an inch, murmuring a “Hush, my girl, you don’t need to panic,” before he descended upon her again, incapable of doing anything but surrendering to his desires and that sweet scent coming off of her. His lips remained parted, pressing kisses to her clit and a little lower, to her entrance. Her hips bucked upward in response, squirming mostly involuntarily. He held his tongue out and licked her down, slow, sensual, taking his time to warm her up for anything more. She let out another gasping moan, and he licked her gently down, rubbing at her clit with his tongue.

He carried on for a few minutes like that, licking at her from her entrance to her clit, teasing her every few licks by pushing his tongue ever so slightly into her before pulling out and caressing her clit, kissing it and rubbing against it with his tongue. Every time he pushed his tongue into her entrance she would let out a soft, low moan, which would turn into a squeak as he brushed against her clit. 

“P-papa, _please_ , more--” she gasped, bucking up into his mouth hard enough that he almost sunk his teeth into her. He didn’t nod in response, but he pulled her thighs open just a little more, not because he needed more room but to stop her from bucking into him. She struggled against the restraint for a moment before he heard her inhale as deep as she could, relaxing. Worst came to worst, he might actually have to bind her down, but he didn’t think he needed to go that far. 

He kissed her clit one more time, brushing his lips down to her entrance and pushing his tongue into her, deeper than he’d teased her with before. She let out another soft moan, incapable of doing much else. Her juices tasted so sweet against his tongue, and he hungrily moved in to suck at her more, thrusting a little with his tongue in and out of her. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair, holding onto him. If anything, she was sweet and soft and wet, and he was glad for it.

It didn’t take long until he moved his tongue out of her, figuring she had loosened up enough, moving his lips up to her clit and forming a seal around it, sucking at her and caressing her clit with his tongue. She let out another soft, high-pitched moan of pleasure. He released one of her thighs, pushing his shoulder into the way, his fingers tracing her ass before drifting almost casually to her entrance, tracing at it with feather-light touches. She whimpered under him, tensing and relaxing and tensing again with lust.

“Papa, m-more, p-please--” she squeaked out, her voice a clear tremble and her tone all but begging. He lifted his mouth from her, taking a deep breath, a smile scratching at his face.

“What was that, my girl?” he murmured, just loud enough for her to hear him over her own heavy breathing. “I didn’t quite catch that.” He didn’t mean to tease, quite that much, but he was stiff and every movement he made in the water seemed to intensify his lust, not even allowing him any of his own pleasure but enough to drive him into a lust that demanded she feel what he did, too.

“M-more, I-I want more,” she moaned, tugging a little at his hair, her grip almost weak, like she was too much into her own dripping need for him to manage any more strength. He smiled, licking her slowly from her entrance to her clit, pressing a kiss just at the top of her labia. 

“Mmh, I suppose I could give you more,” he murmured, voice low and deep and seductive, matching how sweet she tasted, how much he wanted more of her. His hands left her legs briefly, sliding up her sides until he reached under her arms to pull her towards him. She went, her body almost limp, allowing him to pull her in until she was all but cradled against his chest, her breathing heavy and her hands tangled in his hair, hanging onto him mostly so she didn’t fall.

He adjusted his grip against her, settling against the bench about two feet under the water’s surface. She rested on his lap, her body still mostly limp, cosmos deep red and sparkling with lust. She looked up at him, her one eye still hazy. He kissed her, feeling her teeth brush against his bottom lip, biting down a little. He brushed at her lips with his tongue, and she parted hers in response, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

He broke it a few moments later, one hand wandering down her abdomen and the other firmly at her chest, fondling one of her breasts and familiarizing himself with the feeling. She looked up again, but quickly looked away, her face red and unwilling to make any more noises. He sighed, softly, and kissed her cheek, tracing his lips down the side of her face to her neck. 

“How about this, my girl,” he murmured against the skin of her neck, trying to think. She was still shy, and she was giving him far more than he expected her to ever have managed. If she was going to work with him on this, he wanted to work with her, too. She still had issues with eye contact, and he wasn’t going to make her think about it more then he had to. The more she was thinking, the less his approach was working. “Let’s shift positions, just a little, so you can be comfortable.”

He reached down to her ass, lifting her up from her straddling position, and turned her around, pulling her back into his chest. He noted the long, painful-looking scars down her shoulder blades, like butchery turned surgery turned a brutal work of art. He knew what might have caused those. He wondered, vaguely, how much it was hurting her. He wasn’t going to make her think about that, not right now. 

Once she was settled against him, her back to his chest and her hands pulling his hair over her shoulders, he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, murmuring into her skin. “Are you ready?” he asked softly.

She nodded, her cosmos flaring at the motion, sparkling a deep red. “Yeah,” she answered, but didn’t look back at him. Her cosmos seemed to be relaxing, which he quietly thanked Athena for. It was working.

His hands slipped to her hips, lifting her above him and into position above his member, the fingertips of one hand brushing up against her clit to ensure he wasn’t going to miss, not being able to see what he was doing as it was. She let out a soft gasp at the touch and he pulled her down onto him, feeling her walls give way for his member as he entered her. She let out a moan and he bit his lip, holding back a sigh of pleasure. Oh, she felt good. She felt so very good. 

He pulled her down as far as he could, using his knees to keep her thighs spread, restraining her from closing her legs. Her hands gripped his hair, keeping it tight against his neck, holding onto him as his hands held onto her hips.

Once he was sure she had gotten used to the intrusion, he lifted her hips up again, hesitating for just a moment almost completely outside of her before pulling her in again, thrusting into her with a gentle, slow pace. She let out another gasp, his name softly falling from her lips as ‘Papa Lugonis’. He kissed her shoulder, brushing past her hair to the soft part at the base of her neck, pressing a gentle, bruising bite into her skin. She tasted sweeter than he ever could have imagined.

He kept his pace slow, sensual, rocking her against his hips with his hands firmly against hers, holding her in place. One hand drifted back to her clit, slipping it between his thumb and index finger, rubbing at it as she gasped and moaned. If he was thinking about anything, his thoughts were reduced to a haze of lust, taking his time over her neck and shoulder, thrusting in and out of her, massaging her clit to her end. 

It wasn’t long until her moans turned almost wordless, barely managing a syllable before ending in a gasp of pleasure. His hand slipped from her hip and she withdrew her hands from his hair, planting her palms firmly on his thighs, lifting herself up and pushing back down, punctuating the motion with a moan. 

He relaxed, slipping the hand that had left her hip to her breast, fondling her nipple and keeping her from actually focusing on any one action. She gasped out his name, tone more urgent, her pace faster than his had been. She bucked up, slamming back down deeper than he had been in her, focused if anything, on pleasuring herself, her actions rougher and quick. He took to it, bucking his hips into her when she pushed down onto him, adding a force that hadn’t been there previously.

“P-papa,” she moaned, breathless, her chest letting out a sharp squeak of pleasure as he bit down on her shoulder. “L-Lugonis, ah, I-I’m--”

Whatever she meant to say, she didn’t complete the sentence, she slammed down and stayed down, her voice turning wordless with her pleasure as she came. The warmth was beyond anything he had imagined from her, wet and sweet and intoxicating. Stopping here - no, he couldn’t allow that. His hands found her hips again and pulled her up, thrusting into her again as she orgasmed, allowing her to ride atop of him as he thrust in and out of her. Her moan turned into a squeak, high-pitched and louder than anything else he’d ever heard her say. He thrust, deep and quick into her, hands on her hips and his mouth firmly set in the soft part of her neck.

“Here we are, my girl,” he all but purred, his voice distant even to himself. Her moans shifted into a scream as she came a second time, just after she’d finished her first, and the extra pressure sent bolts of pleasure through his abdomen. He pulled her down into him as he came, holding her still so they could ride the orgasm out together. The pleasure was beyond what he could have dreamed, and when he could breathe again he did, deep and slow and attempting to catch a semblance of air.

After a moment, he lifted her up off of him, relaxing and allowing her to simply settle down onto her lap. He could feel his semen leaking out of her entrance onto his thigh, and she all but collapsed onto his chest, pressing her face into the cleavage between his pectorals. He breathed in, trying to simply steady himself, finding his hand wandering to tangle itself in her hair, keeping her close.

“Does that feel good, my Violet?” he asked softly, voice low and a little hoarse from the restraint of his own moans. She nodded, wordless, shifting to rest her hip against his thighs and settling into him. She yawned, not even bothering to cover her mouth. He smiled, chuckling a little. In the moonlight, she was beautiful, and the moment, she seemed so soft, and cute, and best of all, his. 

They sat together against the edge of the pool for a few moments, Lugonis reclined against the bench and Violet relaxed against his chest, blinking away how sleepy the stars in her cosmos were sparkling. Once he felt rested enough to start moving around, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Think we should get out?” he asked, brushing his free hand against the surface of the water. She shrugged in response, leaning up against him. He nodded, smiling a little more. “Just relax, my Violet. I’ll clean you up, and then I’ll put you to bed. You’ll just pass out on me otherwise.”

She nodded, and he reached between her legs again, gently rubbing until she stopped leaking semen, or at least, enough that she wasn’t going to make a mess of her trousers. She let out a soft squeak as he did so, clinging to his chest and her thighs tensing just a little with the motion. Still sensitive, after climaxing twice back-to-back. He wasn’t trying to be rough, just cleaning her up for bed.

When he was sure they were both reasonably clean, he lifted her up in a bridal carry and left the bath, walking easily up the stairs a few feet away. Somehow, she seemed to have actually fallen asleep somewhere between getting cleaned up and leaving the bath, and simply cradled her head against his collarbone. She looked almost soft, vulnerable like she never usually was. He smiled, setting her down on one of the benches so he could dry them both off.

He dressed into his nightclothes - an old buttonup with too many stains on it to be worn anywhere out of the temple, and a relatively soft pair of pants - and set about helping her dress. She woke up just enough to check what he was doing, before slipping back into slumber. He dressed her in a thin pair of shorts and nightpants, wrapping the towel around her shoulders to allow her enough decency, as her shirt wasn’t the type she could have slept in. Her hair, now dry, was soft against his skin, not quite as sweet as she had smelled and tasted when they had made love, but still the very idea of feminine perfection. Now in better lighting, he had certainly marked up her neck and shoulders more than he’d meant to, and he couldn’t quite find it in himself to feel bad about it.

He carried her through the temple towards her room, not far from his or Albafica’s, though he rarely did actually catch her sleeping in it. He pushed the door open with his shoulder, setting her into her bed, pulling the towel from her shoulders and discarding it. He stepped over to her closet, intending on finding a proper shirt for her, so she didn’t awaken topless and decide to vanish again for days on end.

“Lugonis…?” He turned at the sound of his name, finding her sitting up and blinking away her exhaustion.

“Yes?” he asked in response, holding the shirt he’d taken from her closet. He walked back over to her, settling down on the side of the bed and beginning to help her into the buttonup, not bothering to actually button it up to not display her cleavage. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead into his collarbone, mumbling something he didn’t quite catch. Her cosmos flared and she reached up, tangling her fingers into a few locks of his hair.

He smiled, pulling up her blankets to cover her. She tugged at his hair, leaning back, clearly attempting to pull him back with her. He caught her wrists, applying slight pressure until she released her grip on his hair. She looked up, her good eye wide and startled.

“What’s wrong, my girl?” he asked gently, his grip still on her wrists. She leaned into him again, refusing to answer with words, pressing her face into his neck. He sighed, the feeling crawling through him that she had no interest in sleeping alone. He smiled, and pulled her into his lap, lifting her up into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck, hanging onto him. 

She pressed her face into the side of his neck as he rose from her bed, carrying her out and into the hall, heading towards his own room. It wasn’t quite as strange as sleeping in hers, and if she got used to being in his room, she might open up to him a little more, and even more, let him help her.

He took the few steps down the hall to his own room, unlocking the door with roses, removing the warding spells. He settled her into his own bed and she went, already attempting to force back sleep that had no interest on letting her win against it. He relaxed in beside her, noting how fast she moved into his chest, and she was asleep in seconds once his movements had made it clear he wasn’t leaving. He pulled the blankets up over them both, shifting his position until his shoulder was between her and everything else, and settled into a position comfortable enough to sleep in.

“Goodnight, my Violet,” he murmured, and pressed a kiss to her forehead, and found sleep himself, not long after.


End file.
